blehfandomcom-20200214-history
Activities- Bridge to Terabithia
BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA ' “Bridge to Terabithia” was written by Katherine Paterson for her son whose best friend Lisa got struck down by lightning and died. The book deals with several themes – love, loss, family and friendship. Did you like the book? Where do you think the word “Terabithia” originated? What could the word possibly mean? ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Characters – their similarities and differences. ' You would have noticed many differences and similarities between Jess’s and Leslies’ parents. Record them in the Venn Diagram below. ' ' Though they are very close, Jess and Leslie have differences and similarities too. Note them down in the Venn Diagram. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'FACING FEARS ' Jesse was afraid of the creek they had to swing over to get to Terabithia as he couldn’t swim. He realises he might get over his fear of drowning in the creek if Leslie taught him how to swim. Some people fear spiders or mice, others fear large open spaces. What do you fear the most? Write down your greatest fears and an idea to overcome that fear. 'THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF ' Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, a Swiss psychiatrist, identified five general stages of grieving through which dying people and their loved ones go through. Kübler-Ross called these stages '''denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Denial: “This cannot be happening to me.” Anger: “Why me?!” Bargaining: “If I do this, maybe I can make them come back.” Depression: “I’m so sad that they are gone that I don’t want to do anything.” Acceptance: “I understand they are gone and I am ready to move on with my life, while remembering the good times we shared.” Not all people experience each of these stages, and some people experience them in a different order. Read chapters 10-13 that focus on how Jessee dealt with Leslie’s death. Divide the students into groups of five. In your groups, write down the five stages of grief and next to each stage, describe what Jessee did during that stage. If you think Jessee did not experience a particular stage, why do you think he did not go through it? 'A LETTER FOR LESLIE ' Read Chapter 2 before you do this activity. Leslie is different from the other children in her school. Not only is she the teacher’s pet, she also dresses like a boy and runs with them during recess, while the other girls play by themselves. Is it a good or bad thing to be different and not conform to the norms of society? Discuss the pros and cons of being different with the rest of the class. Write a letter to Leslie with advice – would you encourage her to try and fit in with the class or retain her individuality? ' ' 'THE PERFECT GIFT ' Do this activity after you read Chapter 6, “The Coming of Prince Terrien”. Leslie and Jessee get each other perfect gifts. What is the most perfect gift you have ever received or given? Can you describe the events around that day? Write a few paragraphs on the same. You can share what they have written with the class. 'DEALING WITH PROBLEMS ' Do this activity after you read Chapter 5, “The Giant Killers”. Jessee and Leslie escape to Terabithia, when they are faced with a problem. By learning to deal with the problem (of say, Giants) in Terabithia, they learn to cope with real life problems (Janice Avery). What do you do when you are faced with a problem? How do you deal with their problem(s) and come up with a solution for the same? 'MY FANTASY LAND ' If you could create a fantasy land, what would it be? Write a descriptive piece about their fantasy land. Make sure you answer the following questions: · What would the terrain and the weather be like? · Who would be the residents of this land and what would they be like? · Is your land a magical land? · Would you remain the same, or would you be different in this land? · Is there someone special with whom you would share this land? 'MOVIE TIME ' After you read the book, you can watch the movie “Bridge to Terabithia” in class. Which version did you like better? Why?